tyrrus_and_the_world_beyondfandomcom-20200213-history
The Three Dynasties
The Three Dynasties form an empire that covers most of the Western area of Shavan, its settlements built into the valleys and mountains of that beautiful landscape. History Legendary Origin Legend states that long ago three warlords came to the Xang'Jiu Vale from the savage Steppes of the east. The three kings; Qin'gin, Xana'gu and Zheng, found this rich valley of gemstones and immediately went to war for control over the territory. Supposedly they warred for a hundred years, each warlord staying alive through stubbornness and the sheer determination to outlive the other two. This constant warfare turned the Xang'Jiu Vale into a barren battlefield, its beauty destroyed by the battles. This crime against nature woke the ancient Earth dragonlord, Cthuth. As Cthuth woke and rose to the surface, the effect of his magic restored the valley to its previous state of natural beauty. The Three Warlords, upon seeing this majesty, instantly realised the errors of their ways and knelt before Cthuth, begging his forgiveness. It is said that on that day, the warlords vowed that they or their descendants would never again let their petty greed ruin the natural landscape. Cthuth forgave the warlords, on the one condition that they and their descendants would worship him as the supreme deity and that they would never settle in the verdant lands of the Xang'Jiu Vale. He gave them each a gemstone; a Carnelian to Qin'gin, an Opal to Xana'gu, and an Onyx to Zheng, and told them that the three stones represented the different natures of the Earth. He told the kings to form together into a grand alliance and defend the luscious land they had found against the savages to the east and the minions of the other dragons. The Descendants of these three kings form the Dynasties we know today, of Qin'gin, Xana'gu and Zheng. The Monks of Xang'Jiu Many years after the three dynasties began to build their great cities in the valleys of these western lands, a group of devotees of Cthuth went to the centre of the Xang'Jiu Vale, which had remained unsettled as per Cthuth's wishes. These devotees had forsaken their titles or heritage as members of the dynasties and instead became the first Monks of Xang'Jiu, building a sacred monastery in the centre of the Vale. The Monks do not interfere with the politics or wars of the three Dynasties, but are revered and considered wise and holy. The monks channel the power of the land and only leave their monastery when dealing with matters related to the dragons or the sacredness of the land itself. The leaders of the Dynasties often come to them for advice and pay close attention to the wisdom they receive. Recent Events Recently there has become unrest within the dynasties. For the last few centuries the dynasty of Qin'gin has been grabbing at power and land and has come to be more wealthy than the other dynasties. They have claimed to be the true leaders of the Vales, which has of course caused some friction with the other two dynasties. This came to a head when an assassin sent by Jian Xana'gu killed Emperor Yangzhong Qin'gin